Franz's Story
by Sara K M
Summary: The Sound of Music from the butler's POV.


Franz's Story

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

 **So, this is how things usually happen when I become interested in a new fandom. When I start out, I think, "I'm only going to read** _ **this**_ **one, because I'm already doing too much." And then time passes, and I get inspired, and well…**

 **So guess what happened here?  
**

 **And as I've told a couple of you, I love supporting character POVS.**

Franz couldn't believe the new governess actually thought _he_ was the Captain. Was she really that stupid? As if the Captain would actually answer the door himself. The Fraulein was so small – witted the children would undoubtedly drive her away within a few hours. And honestly, she looked ridiculous with that short hair and she was _much_ too young.

OOOOOOOOOO

Yet when Franz served the family dinner, the governess was still there. He still assumed she would leave soon (especially considering he heard something about her being late) but he had more important things on his mind.

Rolf Gruber arrived with a telegram for the Captain. That meant Franz could ask him if there was any new information about the Nazi party. After all, as a telegram deliverer, Rolfe had access to a lot of information. And ever since they both realized they believed in the same thing, Rolfe had been willing to share with Franz. After all, Franz was in a delicate situation, working for Captain von Trapp but still knowing the Nazis were correct.

That night, however, Rolfe told them there was no news.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The new governess hadn't left yet, much to Franz's surprise. The children seemed to have grown quite attached to her. He was certain she would be fired when the Captain returned, though, considering she was violating all of his rules.

In the meantime, Franz waited for news of the Nazi Party. They were gaining more and more support in Austria.

OOOOOOOOOOO

To Franz's complete surprise, the governess – this Fraulein Maria – was _not_ fired when the Captain returned. Instead, the Captain seemed to have changed his rules. Franz didn't understand it at all. Perhaps it had something to do with the Baroness's presence?

After all, the Captain was hosting a party in the Baroness's honor soon. At least the ballroom would be used _properly._ (Recently it had been cleaned for a _puppet show_. What was going on here?)

OOOOOOOOOOO

Franz was pleasantly surprised that the Captain invited some people who believed in the Nazis to the party. Especially Herr Zeller. He wondered if it was possible to speak to the leader tonight. Franz would love to hear how the plans for the Anschluss.

Before he was able to do so, there was some talk about the governess joining the party for some reason. Franz didn't really understand it, but he set an extra plate at the table anyway. But the governess never appeared.

It was slightly confusing, but in the end it didn't matter. At least he'd been able to talk to Herr Zeller briefly.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The children were heartbroken their governess had left them, even though she'd said goodbye in her note. Franz knew the silly girl would leave sooner or later. He really didn't understand why it was such a big deal. The Captain hired new governesses all the time. He would simply hire a new one again. Of course, the children had been quite attached to the last one, but they had to know she wouldn't stay permanently. After all, only a few months ago, the children were forcing their governesses to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOO

One evening, the old governess, Fraulein Maria suddenly returned. Honestly, Franz was rather surprised the Captain accepted her back so quickly. For some reason, the Captain had accepted the way she took care of the children, but she'd still left before she finished her term as governess. If any of the other employees on the Villa left on the job like that, Franz _knew_ the Captain would forbid them from returning.

Still, the children were overjoyed to see her again. Maybe that was why the Captain accepted her back, at least temporally.

OOOOOOOOOOO

To Franz's immense surprise, the next day the Baroness the Captain had been courting was gone. Wasn't the Baroness _exactly_ what the Captain was looking for?

What really shocked Franz was that the Captain announced he planned to marry _Fraulein Maria_. The governess? The silly girl with short hair who thought _he_ was the Captain when she first came? Who didn't know anything about being a baroness? She was a servant, just like Franz was, for goodness sakes! Honestly, since Franz had been working at the villa for so long, he probably knew more than she did. But now he was expected to treat her like the mistress of the house? Franz hated the idea.

OOOOOOOOOOO

While the Captain and his so – called bride disappeared on their honeymoon, Franz finally heard some good news. The Anschluss was coming!

The Captain and Maria returned shortly after, obviously upset about it. The Captain had always been too busy honoring the Austria of the past to realize the Anschluss was best for the future. Franz knew the perfect way to honor the Nazis and not have to kiss the new "baroness's" feet at the same time. He telephoned Herr Zeller, and told him the Captain had returned. The Captain would walk into a trap.

 **I'd really love some reviews. And please make sure their honest. Whether they are good, bad, or a little of both. Honesty is what I ask for and what I give with reviews.**

 **One more thing. I'd like to do a multi – chapter story about Maria and Georg's engagement, with flashbacks of Georg and Agathe's courtship/relationship. But I'd need a beta/pre – reader in order to do it. Volunteers?**


End file.
